Extinctioners (Reboot)
by Crossoverlover123
Summary: In a remake of a furry comic that felt like it had potential yet fell short due too not enough characterization and too thin of a plot comes The Extinctioners. Told Game of Thrones style, only with super heroes being the theme rather than medieval times, the characters from the original are back and retooled for a story centered story that will shake things up from the original.
1. Trailer 1- A Strange Promise

Extinctioners reboot description trailer:

(Starts with dramatic music that seems to pause every time a new scene is shown before it fades to black)

Scenes shows:

-A young male brown weasel walking down a highway in the rain. He looks into the distance scared before facing his parents and two younger brothers who are walking close by.

-A young female panda watches a red panda in her Japanese like village getting beaten on a street in shock before being taken away by the arm of her father.

-An orange-black cat gets shoved against a fence in an alley by a gang of other aggressive looking cats. One of the attackers pulls out a knife while yelling, "You`ll pay for that Maxwell!", while the attacked cat looks terrified.

Narration over black screen: _"For too long, you animals have remained… savage, unrestrained …lacking a true purpose in life."_

Scene shown at the end of the monologue:

A black female human doing the talking in front of a 3-D hologram of the planet Alden while looking serious and sitting behind a desk. A few other humans approach her.

Narration: _"We all should have been there as your guides from the start, to help you find your place in our world."_

Scenes shown:

-A young fox loading up an AK-47 while a male fox next to her holding a gun looks on. The duo are clearly at an advanced looking shooting range, happily enjoying their time.

-A female cat in an unknown room glancing in disbelief at one of her hands as it begins to disappear.

Narration: _"But relax, it`s not too late... We can help you find your way and your true purposes easily."_

Scenes shown:

-The same young cat from the last clip is seen panicky running down a gravel road in a forest while glancing back in panic at an unseen foe.

-A young mouse in a yellow jumpsuit is in a room with a male badger in a fancy uniform standing behind him. The badger gives off a sadistic smile as he pats the mouse on the shoulder while huffing out a cloud of smoke. The mouse only looks uncertain as a response.

Narration: _"Attention animal kind, your creators are coming! After many years of separation, you will be reunited with your creators! You will stand tall for us! You will honor us!"_

Scenes shown:

-A male fox is in the forest that the cat was seen earlier at. Like the human torch his whole body is aflame and he throws a powerful punch with a lot of grit on his face at what looks to be a robot with a skull head firing a barrage of bullets at him from one of its hands.

-A female weasel and older versions of the male weasel, female panda, striped cat and a female zebra are seen lined up against a wall. An unknown human male walks by them like a sergeant inspecting his troops. While the female panda and male weasel glare at him, the cat and female weasel glance fearfully at him and the zebra looks neutrally.

-The female cat shown earlier is seen getting shoved against a metal wall by a female fox with braided hair, a green jumpsuit and orange goggles. While the cat looks terrified, the fox looks infuriated.

-The female weasel is shown looking fearfully at what is presumably her mother getting verbally harassed by what look like two bears at the gate of her dilapidated house. One of the bears glares at the female weasel making her take a step back quivering.

Narration: _"Who knows? You might even have the honor of dying for one of us."_

Scene shown:

-In slow motion, a pale furred cat in a jet plane hangar full of jets is seen pointing a gun at a male fox. A younger version of the female fox with braided hair is seen backing away in slow motion with a similar look of fear in her eyes as she gives a pleading look at the older fox.

Black screen appears for a few seconds, then it cuts to the group of five animals lined against the wall. The male cat is heard scoffing and tells the human, "If you think I`ll help your group take over my planet, you`re as delusional as-." The male human suddenly throws a punch at the male cat, hitting him hard in the face and knocking him flat. "You`d be surprised how persuasive we can be, kitty cat. You`ve been offered to be on the winners side thanks to your special abilities you possess. I wouldn`t waste that ability you`ve got on lesser beings, got it?", the male human then says.

Clip shown: The scene jumps from the male human talking to the cat as he lays on the ground hurt to the male cat strapped to a metal table tilted upward and apparently talking to two humans in the room (a male and female both dressed as scientists) that looks like an ominous lab with a female ferret struggling nearby as she`s strapped to her own table. The clip then jumps back to the human talking to the cat on the ground. The cat makes a strange sound that makes the human lean closer. "Pardon me? What did you say?" As the camera slowly zooms in on the humans face with the cat in view on the lower left half of the screen, 4 dialogue options appear. [The triangle button only shows 5 dots indicating silence. The square button shows the words, "You monster!". The circle button shows the words, "Please! Mercy!". The X button says [Slash at his face]] As a timer ticks below the options, the human says, "Speak up. I don`t think I heard your surrender properly." As the other four animals look at the cat at well, wondering what he will say. Before the response selected plays out, the scene suspenseful cuts to black for a second.

Narration from an elderly female: _"You have a gift given to you by the universe. There is a thin line between good and evil with a gift or talent you get. Don`t exploit it to the worst way possible."_

Clips shown:

-The mouse seen earlier, now tiny and in the green jumpsuit foxes hand, begins to grow big in a strange looking office with glowing red walls, looking terrified.

\- A younger version of the female weasel is seen clutching her head in agony in a different forest where leaves are falling. As she does, a stoat holding a notebook nearby who is with his peers and looking antagonistically at her suddenly covers his ears, dropping the notebook and down onto his knees in pain.

-In what looks like a cafeteria made of all metal, the zebra and panda are seen looking at a strange grey fox who is hovering a metal ball in his hand while slouching in a corner, his foot chained to the floor like a prisoner.

-Another female cat who looks like an older version of the other cat shown earlier turns partially invisible as she sprints forward down a hallway that`s dimly lit and pounces onto a humans back. The human is in black and wearing a mask that looks like a metal skull while carrying a heavy duty riffle.

-The younger female cat is seen watching the fox with the braided hair land in front of her after hovering in midair briefly in a semi-green glow. The scene takes place in front of an old looking building. The fox is also glaring bitterly at the female cat.

-The male cat who got hit in the face earlier is in a bare white room clearly being monitored. A collar he is wearing zaps him to his knees. As he gets up he gets shocked to see 3 similar looking duplicates of him also in the room staring neutrally at him.

-An angry looking male lynx confronts what looks like a medium age squirrel in a rec room in the back of the store. As he grabs the squirrel by the throat, his other hand slides out long metal claws, similar to Wolverines. [Narration ends here]

-The female zebra is shown in a fancy hotel room raising a palm at a desk. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind comes from her hand and blows a lamp off the desk with her jumping back stunned.

Narration from a female voice sounding younger and more insecure: _"I…I`m scared mom. What I need to do is quite a big task. I don`t want to fail you and everyone else."_

Screen stays black most of the narration bit. During the last sentence, the younger female cat is shown sitting on a bench, apparently lost in thought. She looks like she`s in front of an old general store.

Older female voice: _"Don`t worry my child. Just do good and never let evil get a grip on you."_

Clip shown: An elderly looking deer in shining white robes and in glasses hugs what looks like a red teenage bird. The duo are in a setting that looks like a Mass Effect hub world, only the setting is tinted yellow and gold primary. The bird is looking down on the floor and then, as she looks up and opens her eyes, there is notable fire in them blazing out.

Older female voice: _"Show them who`s the stronger one."_

Clips shown after narrative sentence:

-An attack going on in what looks like a weapons storage room. As the older female cat (now with a notable scarred face) attacks a human skull mask soldier nearby aggressively by hitting him hard in the face twice, the male fire fox, the younger cat and the fox with braided hair are seen rushing in from behind to attack other soldiers.

-The female weasel is on her knees in what looks to be a cold empty room crying with the female panda giving her a hug and having a confident glare in her eyes.

-The she fox with the gun seen earlier is shown firing at another skull robot in a public area near a fountain in what looks to be a war front, with panicking foxes running for cover all around. As her bullet makes its mark, sparks fly from the robot while it prepares to attack at her.

Younger female voice: _"I`ll try my best, for the sake of their world and the others in peril."_

Screen cuts to black and then shows the Extinctioners logo appear in a blaze of fire. The dramatic music fades away with the logo.


	2. Trailer 2- The Mysterious Lynx

Extinctioners Second Promo "Trailer":

(Casual club music and chatter fill up the audio at the start of the video)

Scene shown:

A female border collie walks through a semi-crowded restaurant to get to her friend, a dalmatian, who is sitting in a booth by herself. As soon as the border collie, named Cassie Collins, takes a seat her dalmation friend looks over her shoulder and tells her, "You know Case, that lynx over there in the corner booth by himself really seems interesting. He`s been giving you that look of lust for a while. Maybe you could… I don`t know, talk to him a bit? A dog-cat romance would be pretty cute for you." Cassie glances over at the lynx, who is by himself smoking a cigarette and giving her a side glance.

Cassies voice over narration: _"Don`t know Domino. Seems kind of risky. You can never tell how someone is just by looking at them. Even as an adult I`d still stick to the stranger danger rule when going out."_

(The music's pace quickens up to a more dramatic tone. The scene then vanishes and is replaced by a male brown furred weasel sitting in a bar by himself, drinking a beer.)

Cassie: " _After all, you never know what an animal is capable of anywhere. They could be aggressive for no reason, ambivalent and just accepted towards life in the way they feel is true."_

Clips shown:

-The male weasel glancing behind his shoulder and seeing a female ferret get pushed around by two wolves who look like they belong in a biker gang. As he hears her yell angrily at the duo to back off only to get laughter, he angrily grips the mug he`s holding and cracks start to appear on it as sparks also go down both his arms.

-A female panda is seen watching a red panda hug his family goodbye outside his house and frowns while she follows her dad carrying a medicine bag. There appears to be nostalgia in her eyes as she glancing at a photo in her pocket she pulls out of the red panda and her happy together.

-A young female weasel is shown approaching her mom as she sits outside the doorstep to her old, worn down house. Her mom is on the verge of tears for an unknown reason while staring into space down the road with the young weasel also looking distant.

Domino: " _Come on Cassie, no need to act all philosophical and paranoid. Loosen up. I`m sure that no one really has that big of dangerous secrets around here."_

-The lynx is shown observing Cassie from his booth as Domino talks to her. Next, the lynx is shown approaching an apartment late at night and holds up his claws, which extend out like Wolverine. There is an evil gleam in his eye.

Other clips shown:

-A female cat punches what looks like a bull that is literally aflame. As her punch fails to work, he picks her up and slams her headfirst into a coffee table.

-A female zebra in what looks to be a lab using a strange ability she has to blow a brick wall down. A look of shock and excitement appears on her face as the bricks fall down.

-A younger female cat points her hand at a dumpster and manages to make it slide across a parking lot and ram into a military jeep at what looks like an old abandoned hotel with her looking shocked.

-The female ferret closing her eyes and screaming in pain as she looks like she is strapped to a table with wires clipped to her head in a strange lab.

-A red fox examining his hands which are aflame yet shows no pain as a jet plane hangar he`s in looks like it`s under heavy attack.

Cassie is then shown glancing at the lynx again who smiles charmingly at her. She faces Domino and says, "Maybe you`re right. It`s not like he is some real life super hero or something."

Clips shown:

-The female panda and weasel in a hallway ducking for cover behind a bus boy cart to avoid heavy gun fire from armed humans wearing metal skeleton masks.

-A female fox with braided hair running down a hallway and bringing up what looks like a green shied made of light to deflect a bullet and punch the human shooter hard in the ribs.

-A strange female bird flying through space with her wings and eyes apparently aflame.

-A striped orange-black cat closing his eyes and apparently meditating as copies of himself appear in thin air behind him in a blur in front of a large stairwell.

The music then stops and the Extinctioners logo appears briefly before being blown away.


	3. Introduction (Phinx)

Introduction: Warning From Beyond

{Like any Telltale style game, the episode opens with a title card that reads: This game series adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by how you play.} **Authors note: This chapter will serve as a walkthrough for how to handle things in the story/game. Brief notes will appear when something major comes up for the first time. (Also, to the original creator of the comic: No profit to be made off your work. Mostly doing it for thrills.)**

 _Subtext that appears on the black screen before the images show up_ :

Date: Early 21st century

Location: "Edena Household"

Playable Character: (Unknown phoenix) **(Authors note: Usually, the beginning of the chapter informs who is playable for the section of the story. Some chapters could possibly have more than 1 as well.)**

The sound of the motherly voice singing made her stir as she lay tiredly on the old couch. Normally, if something would have woken her up in a semi-sleepy state without warning, she`d be both irked and/or paranoid at first. However, this moment seemed to be an exception. To the little red bird, the lyrics flowed into her ear smoothly. _"Ooooh, sleep in peace my little bird. Like a newborn in a nest under the wings of a mother, no harm will come to you in any way or word. The outside world will never be completely kind, but you being here with me gives me a peace of mind."_

Slowly, the red bird fully opened her bright yellow eyes and glanced down. She was in the safety of her house where the familiarity of warm colors surrounded her. What she also saw was Edena, the planet that she was born on through the glass like floor. It looked as beautiful as ever.

Now feeling almost completely awake (despite the fact she barely slept a wink last night), the red bird glanced in the direction of the singing and saw her adoptive mother sitting close by gently humming the peaceful song to her. The elderly looking anthro deer in the tan colored robes and long grey hair gently stroked the young birds ruffled feathers on her head and smiled at her. As the song came to a short but sweet conclusion, the red bird sat up on the small couch and gave her mother a returned happy look of her own. "I`m guessing you were up quite late last night again little phoenix, else you`d have been awake much earlier. It would have been better if you`d have slept in for a while longer to make up for those lost hours. Looks like the lullaby I learned long ago from that eagle isn`t quite so effective for someone as energetic as you.", the elderly deer replied mildly disappointed yet gently teasingly.

 **(Authors note: Like Telltale Games recent video games, a set of options will appear on screen and the reader will pick what they would say if they were the character in the scenario. Pick one option and read the matching number below in "reactions". Some dialogue choices will alternate how the adventure plays out).**

Dialogue Options:

1.) …... (silence)

2.) "Were you as energetic as I was when you were young mother?"

3.) "I think it was a great song. I like it."

4.) "I wasn`t up that late mother. I had plenty of sleep." [Lie]

 **(Note: While the timer goes down for the player to pick an option, the description and/or dialogue below shows what is happening as the clock ticks to zero):**

(" _Then again, when I decided to take you under my own wing, I was told by my friends that phoenix birds like yourselves were pretty active in youth day and night, if not more active than an adult phoenix. You seem to fit into that trait completely." the elderly deer continued as the red bird slid her feet off the couch and sat next to her mom.)_

Reactions:

1.) The female phoenix glanced nervously at her mother, expecting some sort of punishment for not going to bed when asked which would come out of nowhere. However, the anthro deer smiled sympathetically as if she read her thoughts. "No need to worry. You didn`t do anything too bad. Just try to balance sleep a little bit better in your schedule." The phoenix nodded, feeling the fear ebb off her.

2.) "Okay, you got me there little one. Yes, I was quite spirited in my own youth. As someone who actually managed to stay up for nine days once, it would be hypocritical of me to punish you for staying up half the night." the deer replied. Actually, about three quarters, but no need to tell her, the phoenix bird secretly thought.

3.) "Then perhaps when you go to bed tonight I`ll sing it to you again. I felt touched when I first heard that song and managed to memorize the lyrics by heart right them and there." the female deer happily replied putting a look of excitement on the young phoenixes face. She had something positive to look forward to the next time her mom sent her to bed.

4.) The deer's neutral-positive look briefly turned to a frown as she said, "No need to lie to me little one. I have a lot of years on me and I can tell if someone hasn`t slept well. Don`t fib to me." Feeling a bit guilty, the phoenix replied, "Okay mommy." softly.

As her mom sat up, she asked her daughter phoenix, "Still, I am curious to know what you were up doing last night. I didn`t hear anything from you.", "I was watching the star patterns in the sky." the young bird replied glancing towards the ceiling, which was transparent, giving her a clear view of the late morning sky. Already, the morning colors had begun to fade. "Star gazing….. I see. But why did you spend the night up late star gazing?" the mother, known as Sophia and by first name only asked. "Last night you told me before bed that I would have a once in a lifetime surprise. I was so busy anticipating what it could be that sleep couldn`t come to me.", the young bird replied, recalling the recent memory. Smiling a bit guiltily, Sophia replied, "Maybe I should have waited to tell you about it this morning instead but I felt I didn't want to leave you in the dark for so long. Tell me Phinx, what surprise do you think I have planned for you today?" Phinx, the young red bird, began to think hard.

Dialogue Options:

1.) …..(silence)

2.) "Some sort of adventure on Edena."

3.) "You`re going to show me a rare treasure you have, like your gold necklace."

4.) "I just can`t come up with a clear answer."

( _Phinx scratched her chin as she tried to put the pieces in her mind she came up with last night together. There were so many possibilities that she managed to come up with yet none of them felt like they could actually happened. Not helping was the fact that her mom was watching her, waiting to hear her reply.)_

Reactions:

1.) When Phinx couldn`t come up with a reply, her mom told her, "Don`t worry if you can`t come up with an answer. I just know you will like what I`ve got to show you on Edena today."

2.) Giving a small nod, Sophia replied, "You`re on the right track. Do you have any other specific ideas on what this adventure will be?" Phinx nodded her head no, though her mother told her, "No need to be hard on yourself for being vague here. It`ll add more of an element to the surprise."

3.) Sophia couldn't help but fiddle the small gold necklace she wore a bit as she said, "Good guess, but I`m afraid the answer is no. This is the only treasure I own here in our house. What my surprise is, however, is more valuable than this thing.", 'Really?", Phinx asked, feeling her excitement heighten again.

4.) "Well, to be fair, my surprise for you was pretty hard to believe had I told you about it up front.", Sophia replied. "Then what is the surprise?" Phinx asked eagerly. "You`ll see when we get there." Sophia replied.

Sophia glanced towards a doorway that lead to her bedroom and told Phinx, "Why don`t you look around a bit to pass the time? I`ll change into more proper attire for the surprise." before glancing at her tan robes. "Okay mommy." Phinx replied as her mom got up and headed for her room. As she watched her mom walk towards the door, Phinx asked her, "Why do you need to change clothes though? Isn't what you`re wearing fine on its own?", "Well my bird, consider what I will put on a clue. Also, it would be less formal if I went to where we are going in these." Sophia replied before closing the door. Feeling the mystery inside her head spin, Phinx got off the couch and glanced around. Deciding it was a good idea to pass the time, she began to look around the large living room she stood in.

 **(Authors note: Small hubs appear from time to time where a playable character can examine the environment they are in. As the player moves the character around, they could find something useful. How to continue the story is usually written in italicized words above the list of things the player can do with each object.)**

{Examine all the objects in the room the phoenix is in}

Bust of Sophia (younger looking):

(Look at): "Must have been how mom looked like when she was younger.", Phinx told herself as she noted how youthful her mother looked in the art compared to her present day state.

(Read note): Phinx glanced at a yellow paper that was below the bust of her mom and read, ""For my wonderful daughters 700th birthday. Hope you appreciate this. Love, mom." A gift from grandma. Too bad I never had the chance to meet her."

Crystal Chandelier:

(Look at): Phinx glanced up at the shining crystal chandelier and took a moment to admire the beauty all the glass above gave to the room. "Pretty.", she told herself noting her reflection before glancing away.

Herbs on Table:

(Take item): Looking at the tied up bundle of herbs that lay on the small table, Phinx picked them up and sniffed them a bit. She felt a wave of peace in that sniff before it faded away. "These look important. Maybe I should hold onto these for mother." Phinx then told herself tucking them in a small pocket in her robe.

Edena:

(Look at): Glancing down at her planet below again, Phinx told herself, "Edena. The place I was found alone as an egg by some traveling merchants almost eleven years ago. I wonder if my real mom is still walking that planet as I speak."

Egg shells on a shelf:

(look at): "That`s the egg that I was hatched from. Mom said that most birds wear necklaces out the eggs they hatch for good luck. I wonder when the two of us will get a chance to finish it together."

As soon as Phinx looked at everything, she considered getting something to eat, feeling hunger in her stomach. "Hey mom, is there any grains here that I can have before we get going?!" she called before she heard the door to her bedroom open. "I`m afraid that in order to do the surprise, you can`t eat within five hours of it. An empty stomach makes a watcher of the future see things more clearly." Sophia replied. As soon as Phinx saw what her mother was wearing, she looked amazed and then excited, realizing what her mom said about what she wore being a clue. What her mom wore was a white long robe that had strange patterns down the arms and were sewn in grey and gold. It was the clothing of a prophetess of the Future Watchers of Edena. As everyone knew on the planet below, prophets and prophetesses of the Future Watchers were highly respected members of society due to a rare ability to see into both the distance and far future. It was not just the future events of Edena that they could see but also into other worlds as well. One of the reasons why Phinx had lived off the planet and in a small mini pocket dimension over Edena was due to her mom's status as an individual who could see the future in a way.

Phinx had often asked about what it was like to see into the future and why her mom herself did it. "To see images from the future is a blessing and a curse. Most of the time, me and the other watchers faintly see vague things…if anything at all… that can vary from a powerful person proposing to his lover a million miles away in 500 years to someone on the other side of Edena dropping dead in five minutes due to natural causes. I have spent decades self-training my mind to see things more easily, a training not everyone can handle due to cognitive strain. Anyone who tries to look in on the future without that mental training are lucky to see anything for a sliver of a second, and even that is extremely rare. Today, I am impressed I have managed to open my cognitive strengths to that level of being able to see things longer and more clearer.", Sophia had answered to the first question. As for why she and others with her ability saw into the future, she replied that Phinx was too young to completely understand the reasons and that some other day would be the right time for her to know.

"Mom, is a visit to your job the surprise?" Phinx asked eagerly. Nodding, Sophia replied, "When I was ten years old just like you are today, I was taken to the Temple of the Watchers by my father, who was also a prophet then. I figured I`d do the same for you today, to carry on the small tradition. You will get to witness what I do for a few hours and partake in the future seeing ceremony. Who knows, you might even get a tiny glimpse of something." Feeling overjoyed, Phinx realized one of her dreams was coming true. Normally, every 18 days her mom would go to the temple for a few hours and try to find sights of the future. Phinx herself stayed at a house that was owned by one of her mom's old acquaintance. She always wanted to see her mom's temple as it was isolated from Edenas main towns and was told that rarely was it that someone who was not a Future Watcher was allowed into the temple.

The last fact made Phinx worry a bit. 'Wait, are all your other friends okay with you bringing me over today?" she asked. Nodding, Sophia replied, "I asked them last time and everyone agreed to let you visit today. It`s been over a century since we`ve last had an outsider visitor try to view the future with us, so they won`t mind having you over once."

Dialogue Options:

1.)…..(silence)

2.) "This is a great honor."

3.) "So, can we go to the temple now?"

4.) "Think maybe I might be like you one day?"

 _("I must warn you ahead of time to not be upset if you see nothing. I didn't see anything myself in my first visit when I tried out my future ability. It was a disappointment there yet the experience of the visit was still enjoyable, so at the very least you`ll have that to look back fondly on." Sophia continued._

Reactions:

1.) Phinx just listened to her mom and gave a small nod. What she was told did not seem to reduce her expectations though. She couldn`t help but think that she still had a shot to see something.

2.) "Yes it is. Just don`t tell your friends about this or else they will get jealous and pester you for details." Sophia replied. "Okay. I promise I won`t tell." Phinx replied, though half her mind thought otherwise deep down.

3.) "In a moment my special fire bird. I just need to make sure I take what I need today. There is something important that I`m bringing to the watcher temple." Sophia answered.

4.) Smiling, Sophia replied, "Maybe I`ll get a vision of you joining the future watchers one day when we all try to get our glances of what is to come. When your 50 years old and mature enough, I`ll even try to see how much you can handle with training your mind to also see like I can.", making Phinx look a bit optimistic.

Sophia then glanced at the small table where Phinx picked up the herbs and frowned. "Phinx, do you know where the Edena passionflowers are? I need them for today's meeting.", "These? Why?" Phinx asked holding out the bundled up herbs. Nodding, Sophia replied, "Every time I and the Watchers finish our get together at the temple, we all decide who will bring a bundle of Edena passionflowers for the next meeting. Sometimes one or more of them witnesses something that scares them and they need something to drink to calm the mind. What you hold helps brew strong tea to steady terrified nerves. Luckily I`ve never had to drink the tea from what I`ve seen but I have witnessed ceremonies halted when one of my fellow Watchers couldn`t take what he was seeing and yelled out in fear.", "Oh. Sorry I took theses mom. Here you go." Phinx apologized holding out the herbs to her mom. Suddenly getting an idea out of nowhere as she watched how her daughter held on tight to the Edena passionflower, Sophia replied, "You know Phinx, not only could you be a guest today but also the Edena passionflower deliverer.", "Really?" ,"If you want to, you could hand the plant over yourself to the tea brewer." "That sounds easy." Phinx replied. Shaking her head a bit, Sophia replied, "What I`m asking you to do is a big responsibility as a lot of individuals are counting on you not to fail the task. If you ruin those leaves, they might not be able to brew enough tea." Realizing what her mom had told her sounded important, Phinx knew it was possible she could handle the task. But then again, she never knew what could happened on the journey to the watchers temple. She could accidently have the herbs fall out of her pocket or accidently destroy them in one way or another.

What to do? Phinx thought to herself. **(Authors note: Actions also have an impact on the story, whether it's to go somewhere with someone or deciding a characters fate. Choose one of the options and some lines of action and dialogue play out differently.)**

A.) Hold onto the Edena passionflowers

B.) Let Sophia handle the Edena passionflowers

 _(No timer appears here, though it shows a shot of Phinx holding the Edena passionflowers with an ambivalent look on her face, wondering who should do the task.)_

Reactions:

Hold onto the Edena Passionflowers: Making up her mind, Phinx tucked the herbs back into her pocket as she told her mom, "I`m up for the task. I believe I can do this. Maybe the rest of the watchers could see this as part of some sort of training." Smiling at her daughters confidence yet also giving her a serious look, Sophia told her, "I`m glad that you see it this way. It`s just that I don't think anyone else will see what you are doing as real training.", "Oh.", Phinx said disappointingly. "But don`t feel bad about yourself. What you are doing is a huge task of responsibility. I am proud you chose to do it." Sophia replied, which cheered Phinx up. {Sophia will remember this}

Let Sophia handle the Edena Passionflowers: To Sophia`s surprise, her own daughter handed the herbs back to her while saying, "You know, maybe I shouldn't do this. If they are that important, you can handle these. I`d probably lose them or something." As Sophia put the Edena Passionflowers away in her own robe, she told Phinx, "If you insist. But in the future you will have moments where you will need to take huge responsibilities.", "I doubt that I`ll singlehandedly be needed for something very important anytime soon." Phinx replied, to which her mom frown a bit. "Don`t talk yourself down. One day someone will depend on you for something." {Sophia will remember this}

"All right now then. It`s time that we headed for Edena.", Sophia replied. "I`m ready to go." Phinx replied eagerly. Giving a short nod, Sophia led the way out of the room with Phinx not far behind.

In a lush isolated green forest next to a gravely road lay a fairly sized granite stone temple. Close by to the temple was a pond that glowed a light blue color. What was extraordinary about the pond wasn`t the color or brightness it gave off, but the fact that it was where Sophia and Phinx arrived as they quickly came into view near the edge looking like they got off the transporter in Star Trek. Taking a few steps forward to get to land without getting wet, Phinx glanced up eagerly and saw the temple. Noting her daughter's wowed expression, as she never saw it this close before, Sophia asked her, "There it is. The Temple of the Future Watchers. So, what do you think of it? What is the first word that comes to mind little bird?", as she thought of her own first view experience.

Dialogue Options:

1.) …..(silence)

2.) "Better than I expected."

3.) "Forbidding."

4.) "Great."

 _(Phinx noted the details of the temple closer as she kept on staring at it in amazement. It looked like it was thousands of years old and had similar markings painted on some of the walls that matched the ones on her mom's robes. Somehow, it gave the impression that it was an inviting and forbidding place at the same time as her excitement went down a notch.)_

Reactions:

1.) When Phinx didn`t reply, Sophia told her, "I know. I was speechless myself when I got a good look at the place. I felt...impressed. Like nothing I`d ever seen. Now, I come here regularly and still get that feeling a bit each time."

2.) "Oh. Better than you expected?" Sophia asked mildly caught off guard. She didn`t expect her daughter to give that answer. "What? My expectations were high. To be able to beat high expectations is a hard thing to do." Phinx explained making Sophia realize what her daughter meant and gave a small laugh. Her little bird was impressed already.

3.) Giving a sympathetic look, Sophia told her daughter, "Don`t worry too much about how the place looks. It`s the experience inside that matters. Besides, I taught you looks can be deceiving after that encounter with that unicorn.", "Mom! Please don`t speak of it again. I didn`t know he`d be so aggressive. "Phinx replied trying not to let the bad memory get to her on her perfect day as her mom couldn`t help but give off a brief small smile to herself.

4.) "Great. Why, that`s wonderful darling.", Sophia replied. Phinx seemed to be excited about the compliment before she paused and asked, "Wait, so is the temple great or wonderful because you make it sound like you`re saying…" a bit baffled. "Don`t think too hard about what I said. The temple is both great and wonderful. Let's leave it at that." Sophia replied, making Phinx nod in agreement.

Once Phinx did enough looking, she and her mom made it to the nearby deserted gravel road and began to head down it. The temple looked like it was only a tenth of a mile away now. With each step Phinx took, she had a harder time bottling up her excitement. After a few steps of walking side by side with her mother, she finally couldn`t take it any longer. "Hey mom, race you to the temple!" she happily called out before sprinting down the road. "Phinx! Wait up!" Sophia called, though it was too late as her daughter was already halfway there.

Phinx felt that she was going to win the "race" easily against her mom with nothing standing in her way. However, as she got to the entrance, a shield suddenly appeared in front of her in what seemed out of nowhere. Phinx barely stopped ramming into it **(1.)** and took a nervous step back quickly.

 **(Authors note: Like Telltale Games QTE`s that fill up the action sequences, the player will end up pressing the bolded button in a life or death scenario, which may come up once in a while or a lot at once, depending on the scene or scenario. Also, I won`t describe the gruesome deaths in failed QTE`s since this story will get violent and dark enough on its own without those moments.)**

 _(Alternate scene) If Phinx took the Edena passionflowers and failed this QTE: Before she could stop, Phinx ended up ramming into the shield and took a stunned step back. It could have only been her imagination, but she thought she heard something get smooshed in her robe. Oh no, moms herbs, Phinx thought nervously before glancing up._

To her horror, she saw what looked like a feline cougar taur with the upper body of a weight lifter and a sharp looking spear in the other hand. "This is a private temple bird. No one who is not an official prophet or prophetess of the Watchers is allowed in here. Leave right now or you`ll run away crying.", the cougar taur threatened, meaning every word he said. Phinx noticed another cougar taur approach his fellow guard and gave her the same hostile look. Suddenly, Phinx was no longer thinking about the temples mystery she was eager to seek out.

Dialogue Options:

1.)…..(silence)

2.) "My mom is a prophetess."

3.) "I`m an invited guest here."

4.) "Okay, I guess I`ll be going."

(Desperately, Phinx looked down the road to see her mother but she was so preoccupied with the two taur guards she couldn`t get a clear view. "Did you hear what my partner said here young bird? Turn around and leave. Now!" the second cougar taur commanded making Phinx take a step back nervously.)

Reactions:

1.) Phinx nervously took another step back and both guards grinned wickedly at her. Before Phinx could even think about running, her mom suddenly came up. "Why hello you two. I take it that my guest today has had a chance to meet both of you?" Sophia replied. Phinx felt a sigh of relief escape her before she glanced at the two guards, who glanced puzzled at her and then at Sophia and her prophetess robes. "Sure. Something like that." the first guard replied while giving Phinx a warning look, telling her not to be a snitch.

2.) Both guards let out a chuckle. "Sure. And my own father could sculpt mountains with his bare hands." the second guard replied. Feeling bitter these two idiots weren`t taking her seriously, Phinx exclaimed, "I`m not lying. In fact here is my mom now." She gestured to her mother as she appeared behind her. Noting the hostility between the three, Sophia exclaimed, "Well hello you two. I see that you have been doubting my daughters words here.", "It`s true mommy, they think I`m a liar.", Phinx angrily boasted with some pride, making the two guards glare at her. Finally, one of them replied, "Just doing our job here."

3.) "Really? With who? Most of the prophets and prophetesses don`t have kids." the first guard asked skeptically. Phinx glanced down the road and pointed to her mother as she approached. Apparently, Sophia overheard what Phinx had said because as soon as she was in earshot of both taur guards she called out, "Hello my daughter. Are you still ready to visit the temple today?" Both guards looked at bit surprised by what the prophetess told her. "Still am. I was just getting to know these two." Phinx replied teasingly pointing to both guards. The two taurs scoffed and ignored Phinx, not planning to let a child intimidate them.

4.) Phinx shyly began to walk away from the two guards when her mother caught up to her. Phinx looked at her mother feeling shame, though her mom didn`t return to look. Holding her hand as she led Phinx back to the entrance, she reached the two guards and said, "Hello there. I and my guest will be attending a ceremony today. That is, unless you drove everyone else away." Both guards glanced at one another and one of them replied seriously, "Of course not. The rest are inside. You and your bird may very well be the last ones to arrive today."

Letting her mother lead the way this time, Phinx walked past the two cougar taur guards and glared back at them briefly, though the look wasn`t returned as the duo resumed their duties, watching the road for any other potential trespassers. Phinx then looked at her mom and asked, "Do those two guard this place every time you come here?" Giving a sad nod, Sophia replied, "Yes they do. While I find their personalities loathsome, they have stood guard every day for 200 years here since they swore their loyalty. If you ask me, they do deserve some respect but not all of it in a way." Phinx gave another glance back at the two taur guards before deciding to forget about them and remembered why she was eager to go to Edena today in the first place. As the duo walked up the stone steps of the temple slowly, Sophia told Phinx, "Just to make a few things clear, this is a very important place on the whole planet. You should treat it with respect along with all my future Watchers. Do you hear me?" Phinx gave a silent nod through her anticipation. Then she and her mom reached the top step and walked into the silent temple.

The moment that Phinx entered the temple, a lot of observations came to her at once. There appeared to be about two dozen similarly dressed creatures of Edena who shared her mother's robe design. They seemed to all look 1000 years old and many were types of species she`d never gotten a good look at before. The whole place smelled musty and of old tea, at least in the room in front. As her mother was approached by a wingless dragon about her height, Phinx decided to go take a look around on her own and walked away from her.

{Talk to the dog with the different colored robes, must at least look at two of the three things below}

Group of watchers:

(Look) Phinx stared curiously at a group of all male watchers who were talking amongst themselves. "Wonder what the watchers talk about amongst themselves." Phinx commented to herself before deciding to move on, feeling that she wouldn`t understand what they would be talking about anyway.

Painted Symbol:

(look) Phinx glanced at the painted image on the wall in amazement. There was a huge circle and in it were many handprints, paw prints and so many other marks that filled up the inside. "Must be their insignia." Phinx commented to herself.

(touch): As Phinx leaned over in an attempt to touch the painted symbol, a Watcher spotted her and called out, "Hey, don`t touch that thing!" Quickly, Phinx stepped back and did her best to look innocent for a moment before deciding to move on.

Fiery Urn:

(look) Phinx glanced with interest at the tall fiery urn in the center of the room. For obvious reasons, she seemed to enjoy the fire. After watching the tall flames burn for a few moments, she stepped back and continued to look around.

(After Phinx examines two of the three things: Suddenly, as Phinx continued to preoccupy herself by looking at things in the crowded room, she noticed a female dog walk into the room. This one caught her attention due to the fact that the robes she was wearing were a completely different color from the rest. Hers was tan like Phinx`s and also had green lines painted across it front and back. The female dog leaned against what looked like a small entrance to a chamber, apparently scanning the crowd for someone important. )

[Continue the story]:

Mysterious Dog:

(talk to):

Phinx approached the dog and replied, "Hi." Looking down at her with a bit of surprise, the female dog replied, "Hello.", back to her in a tone that seemed to indicate she wasn`t open to a real conversation. Before Phinx could say or do anything, the female dog suddenly said after getting a good look at her, "I know who you are. You`re Phinx, adopted daughter of Sophia.", "How did you…?" Phinx began, feeling a bit amazed with her. "I saw you outside as Ra and Telva tried to keep you from getting in. Not that I blame them for their aggressiveness. Barely anyone tries to sneak in here and it can get pretty boring just standing out there. ( _If Phinx tried to get in without backing away_ _: "I must admire you for standing up to them outside though. I do admire anyone who knows how to hold their ground." the female dog complimented. "It was harder than it looked." Phinx admitted./_ _If Phinx backed down from the two guards_ _: "I`m a bit disappointed you almost let them scare you away. I doubt they`d spear you in the gut like they did to that one trespasser who tried to sneak in here last year." the female dog replied. "Well, I`ve never had to encounter beings like them before." Phinx shyly replied in her defense.)_

 **(Authors note: As mentioned before, verbal selections do affect some scenes of dialogue made earlier. This is one of many examples to come.)**

Suddenly, Sophia came up to Phinx right up from behind. "There you are Phinx. I take it that you`ve been enjoying your view of the watchers temple?" she asked. As Phinx gave a nod, the female dog told Sophia, "Sophia. You must be the one who was selected to bring some Edena passionflower this visit. I was hoping that you`d come to me right away.", "Yes, well. The meeting doesn't start for a while. I`m sure that you`ll have enough time to make the tea for today." Sophia replied, knowing that the meetings often started around 10 o`clock based on the sundial in the corner of the room that had no roof above it.

Dialogue Options:

1.)…..(silence)

2.) "Why are your robes a different color?"

3.) "Is anyone in your family a watcher of the future?"

4.) "What do you think of the temple?"

( _"Personally, I don`t know the benefit to seeing into the future. It only sounds like trouble if you ask me. I`d frequently have my mind clouded in fear if I`d know something big was going to happened, even if it were in another galaxy." the female dog replied. "Well, there is a reason we all chose to use our gift sparingly here. Meet once every 18 days, see into the future and use the time in between to find peace in our minds.", Sophia replied.)_

Reactions:

1.) "Well, I guess you all have plenty of courage in you to keep coming back every time. I suppose you deserve recognition for that." the female dog replied.

2.) What?" the female dog asked glancing at Phinx. "Your robe doesn`t match everyone else's." Phinx replied. "Well Phinx, this is because she`s the tea maker. She and two others in a back room in the temple make the tea out of the herbs ( _you/I_ ) carry." , Sophia replied, to which the female dog nodded to in reply.

3.) "No. I`m the first in my family to ever be involved in the watcher temple. You could say the reason I ended up joining was due to a fluke to top it off.", the female dog replied. "Well, how exactly did you..?", Phinx began. "Phinx, she doesn`t wish to speak of it.", Sophia gently warned, noting some distant guilt in the female dogs eyes.

4.) "It`s nice. I often feel peaceful when I`m here most of the time. ", the female dog replied. "That`s good.", Phinx quipped, failing to note that the female dogs eyes glanced slightly to the left as she said this.

Behind the trio, some of the prophets and prophetess Watchers began to head down to the chamber as soon as someone in the crowd called, "The time has come!" After briefly glancing at the small crowd walking by, the female dog told Sophia, "Well, I`m going to need those herbs now. You know someone's going to also need them eventually also." Sophia and Phinx briefly glanced at each other before ( _Phinx/Sophia)_ reached into her robes and pulled out the Edena Passionflower.

 _If Phinx chose to hold onto the herbs herself and didn't squash them_ : The female dog looked a bit surprised to see that it was Phinx who gave her the herbs. As she took them she replied, "Well, I guess that the guest of the day decided to give herself a few responsibilities.", "I got them here safely. That`s all that matters.", Phinx answered. "Good point. Nice done phoenix." The female dog replied. {Krystin will remember this}

 _If Phinx chose to hold onto the herbs herself and failed the QTE outside_ : The female dog looked surprised when Phinx was the one to give her the herbs. However, she was more shocked to see the semi-crushed state of the herbs. "What happened to them?" she asked in disbelief taking a good look at them. Feeling guilty, Phinx replied, "You can blame those guards outside. They…", "Phinx. Don`t stress. I`m sure Krystin can still make tea out of the herbs still.", Sophia replied taking the Edena Passionflower and handing it to the female dog, who seemed uncertain as she took a closer look at her herbs. {Krystin will remember this}

 _If Sophia was the one who held onto the herbs_ : The female dog took the herbs from Sophia without blinking and asked, "Who will be the next one in charge of bringing these to the next meeting? I wasn`t told yet.", "Probably either Zachexlero or Taflell. It`s been a while since they bought the herbs to a meeting. Wouldn`t be too surprised if they end up being nominated after we`re done." Sophia replied as Phinx watched the conversation a bit and then at the walking future watchers.

"Well you two, I must go to the back and get started brewing these to be drinkable. Goodbye and best of luck." the female dog replied as she headed off to a small doorway not too far from the larger entrance. Before she was out of earshot, Phinx suddenly called out, "Wait, I didn't hear what your name was! ( _If Phinx bought the herbs and crushed them_ : I didn`t hear my mom say it clearly!)" , "Krystin. My name is Krystin." the female dog called back before disappearing from view. The room Phinx and Sophia were in was bare now as the last remaining future watcher headed into the doorway. "Come on Phinx. It`s time.", Sophia told her. Nodding, Phinx followed her mom as she led her daughter deeper into the temple through the next entrance.

When Phinx entered the main room after walking downward a bit, she could only gape at what she saw. It looked like a giant circular stone table with carvings of handprints and symbols, matching the design of the painted version she noticed earlier. All around, prophets and prophetesses gathered around the table without touching it. As Phinx and Sophia took their places, a male lion standing at the other end of the room cleared his throat and declared, "Welcome fellow prophets and prophetesses of the future watchers. We come together today to witness what the future has to offer us. As we all stand here in each other's company…" Phinx droned out the talking and asked her mother, "What is this place?", "This is where we all seek visions of the future for around five hours a day. The table you see in front of you may look like it`s fine regular forged stone but in reality it's an unknown element that makes the mind of anyone's more active through touch, though you have a harder time seeing your own thoughts. Holden there has the most active mind out of everyone whenever we make contact with the stone, so he is the one who gives the introduction like his predecessors did." , Sophia explained, making Phinx look amazed.

As she resumed her attention to the talking she suddenly heard the lion say, "Before we begin, I`d like to welcome our outside guest known as Phinx, daughter of Sophia." Phinx noticed every eye glance at her and suddenly felt herself slightly hugging her mother's arm. "Phinx, as the current head of the Watchers I would like to welcome you to attend this viewing. I can tell that this is a great honor for you." the lion stated.

Dialogue Options:

1.)…..(silence)

2.) "Thank you all for inviting me today."

3.) "Are we going to get started now?"

4.) "It is a great honor Holden."

( _Phinx could only glance at everyone who was staring at her as she slowly let go of her mother's arm. The place suddenly began to make her feel stage fright as she tried to think of something to say.)_

Reactions:

1.) Realizing Phinx`s shyness, Holden resumed talking to draw the attention off her and save her from any potential embarrassment. "And now my fellow Watchers, we shall look to see if anything will come to us today."

2.) Phinxs reply got her some smiles of approval. "Nice to see our guest is well mannered here." Holden commented before he told everyone to get started on today's ceremony.

3.) "Phinx.", Sophia gently warned her daughter, stunned by her brief impatience, though her comment did earn her a few chuckles. Holden himself smiled and replied, "I`m sure that question is on everyone's mind. Starting now we shall."

4.) Holden gave an approved nod before he also nodded briefly to Sophia, glad that her suggested guest was showing just enough maturity in a serious place like the temple. He then told everyone to get ready for today's future seeking.

Holden placed his hands on the stone table and closed his eyes. Immediately, Phinx noted that he looked lost in a small trance as his eyes became completely grey. The moment after Holden placed both hands on the table, every other prophet and prophetess did the exact same thing. Sophia, who was the last to follow suit, told Phinx, "Just gently place both palms on the table. When you let go, anything you might see will disappear." Phinx nodded as her mom placed her hands on the table and watched her eyes turn completely grey. There was complete silence in the room as everyone seemed to be as focused as they could, their minds going presumably hundreds of miles per hour.

Slowly, Phinx raised both her hands, gently placed them on the table and felt her mind begin to be as active as it could for a ten year old as every part of the room faded to blackness, even though she didn`t shut her eyes. Her head felt like it vibrated a bit as unseen and unknown forces from beyond seemed to pass her every second. _**This does feel amazing. Too bad I won`t be able to see anything though.**_ , Phinx thought to herself recalling what her mom said, hearing her words as if she`d spoken them aloud, which also impressed her. She thought she heard distant thoughts from the other watchers, yet in the calming blackness she couldn't pinpoint the exact location they were at. As Phinx did her best to at least locate the sound of her mother's voice (trying to make the next five hours have an objective at the very least), something incredibly tiny caught her eye. It was a speck of white amid all the black. _**Strange, mother said those who didn't train their minds could not see anything,**_ Phinx thought. The bright light suddenly began to move closer catching Phinx by surprise. _**Wait, what is this!?**_ , she thought as she saw the light move in on her.

As soon as Sophia and the other Watchers begun to try to see something important in the future, they too had been greeted with nothing but vague blackness, with tiny hints of light flickering here and there. Sophia had expected to only see those tiny light flashes today as she often did yet like a fade in to a movie, something began to come clearly into her view. _**What`s this?,**_ Sophia thought, parroting her daughters own question. Never before had a vision come so clear, and so quick, to her. She suddenly heard the loud voices of the prophets and prophetesses around her. What she did not know was that they too were also beginning to see the same thing. What Sophia and her group saw when the image became clear enough was Phinx at her section of the table she stood by. Her eyes were slowly beginning to go from glowing grey to glowing an ominous shade of red, her arms twitching.

Phinx closed her eyes as the bright light got to her and blinded her in a flash. "Mom!? Holden!? Anyone!?", Phinx found herself crying aloud in panic as she actually felt herself reaching out for something to grab in all the whiteness. Slowly, her vision came back and as soon as she recovered completely from the blindness she let out a gasp. It looked like she was in a narrow grey crypt with no entrances anywhere, boxed in like a caged animal.

Dialogue Options:

1.)…(silence)

2.) "Where am I!?"

3.) "Is this support to happen?!"

4.) "Mom! Where are you?!"

( _Phinx quickly slammed every single wall she faced as she paced around the small area, trying to find any way out.)_

Back in reality, all the prophets and prophetesses let go of the table at the same time and in less than a minute their minds were completely back to reality as well, with the effects of the unknown mineral no longer affecting them. The one who recovered the fasted though was Sophia. "Phinx?" she quickly asked in a panic she`d never experienced in centuries. She faced her daughter and noted that her grey eyes were indeed starting to glow red. Sophia looked at them fearfully. This had never happened in a viewing before to anyone. Was her daughter dying?

Reactions:

1.) When her daughter didn`t reply to her call, Sophia looked apprehensively at her again and then at the rest of the Watchers, who all had their eyes on Phinx.

2.) Taken aback by what her daughter managed to say aloud, Sophia replied, "You`re in the Temple of the Watchers little bird. Where are you in your mind?" When Phinx didn't reply, Sophia only got more worried.

3.) Taken aback by what her daughter said, Sophia replied, "Phinx, can you hear me? Are you really in a trance or not?" When her daughter didn`t reply, Sophia feared that the former seemed more like the answer.

4.) "Phinx, I`m right here next to you darling. I`m here for you.", Sophia desperately replied hoping her daughter would at least look at her. "I don`t think she can tell.", a prophetess next to Sophia that looked like a coyote with teal fur replied.

Sophia knelt down next to her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders as everyone in the room began to talk frantically. She wished she could yell at them to shut up as the talk made her feel more panicked, yet her worries overshadowed that desire.

In her vision, Phinx thought she heard her mom in a distance yet still couldn`t hear where it came from. As she spun around, she saw a door appear out of thin air. While she would have been mostly terrified had this happened in real life, Phinx flung herself towards the door and grabbed the door knob desperately. After applying force to open the door **(tap 3.)** Phinx found herself flying out and landed on a dirty bare surface, spreading dust everywhere. As soon as she managed to tilt her head up amid the slight neck pain she felt she let out a scream, realizing she was face to face with a gruesomely cracked skull.

In the temple, Phinx managed to let out a small cry of agony as she began to shiver. It looked like she was feeling fear to the maximum, as much as anyone could feel fear. "Phinx! Phinx!" Sophia helplessly yelled watching her daughter. Holden managed to make his way past the gathering crowd surrounding the duo while yelling, "Get her hands off the table! Now!" Right away, Sophia stood up and did as Holden ordered. She expected her daughter to return back to reality as quickly as she had done. To her and everyone else's surprise, that was not the case. Phinx collapsed to the ground, eyes still glowing red while quivering in fear, still seeing into her vision. As Sophia watched her daughter helplessly, one of the prophet Watchers called out, "Someone get Krystin! Tell her to bring all the Edena passionflower tea she and the rest have made already!" As she felt a Watcher run past Phinx and Sophia, the motherly deer could only tell her daughter, "Just hang in there Phinx. Hang in there. Don`t let whatever you`re experiencing get to you."

In the vision, where the red bird's main consciousness remained, Phinx flung herself away from the skull onto her back and starred at it in disbelief. As she tried to get a grip of herself, she noted that the whole place she was in was dark and reeked of death. She couldn`t help but wonder a moment why she didn't pass out from the odd stench. As Phinx slowly forced herself up and glanced around **(tap 4.)** her fear escalated beyond belief. What she saw all around her as far as her sharp eyes could see were skulls, so many skulls. Dried blood caked the spots that weren`t covered with bone and there weren't a lot of those bare spots. Not knowing why she began to do it, Phinx found herself walking forward into the field, her legs making a lot of crunching sounds below every step that she took. Each step making her cringe.

In the temple, Krystin appeared quickly in the room holding what looked like an old teapot full of calming tea, almost tripping. The moment that she saw Phinx a stunned look appeared on her face. "What`s happening to her!?", she exclaimed to Sophia. Looking up helpless and enraged, Sophia's calm and motherly personality was nowhere heard as she yelled, "Don`t just stand there gaping! Just get my daughter to drink that tea! Hurry!" As Krystin unscrewed a small cork at the end of the teapot, she replied…

 _ **If Sophia bought the herbs or Phinx did and didn`t crush them**_ _:_ "…don`t worry, I`ve got plenty for her to drink. Surely this will be enough to calm her down!"

 _ **If Phinx bought the herbs over and got them crushed:**_ "…Okay. I didn`t have enough tea to fill up the pot though. Most of the juices in the ones your daughter bought were almost out as I began to boil them."

Everyone watched apprehensively as Sophia managed to open Phinxs beak with some force. Krystin steadily began to pour the lukewarm liquid into her mouth next, which was a hard task as Phinx began to jolt back and forth. It appeared that Phinx couldn`t tell if she should or should not swallow it, as half the tea went down her throat while the other came out of her mouth and drooled down her face like a small waterfall. "Please work please work please work please work." Sophia repetitively told herself hugging her daughter tighter while closing her eyes. Phinxs only reply was a gagging reflex.

As Phinx continued making her way through the field of bones, she managed to stop in the center of a huge mountain of skulls, no two close to identical. Closing her eyes and feeling her beak quiver, she tried to think about home, the temple, Edena, her mother… anything that would put something positive in her mind, away from the living nightmare. As she felt a strange taste in her mouth out of nowhere, she glanced up into the sky, full of dark clouds. To her shock, she saw something up there that made any fear she overcame come back.

A bright red bird aflame was coming towards her, appearing out of the clouds and letting out and aggravated, deafening caw. As the wings flapped close to the ground, they released a lot of warm wind, blowing Phinx off the pile of skulls and onto her back below, where all the bones down there were also blown back. As Phinx got up the ground again in a panic dirty, she suddenly began hearing voices of familiarity. To a distant relief she also felt the dark world she was in fading. In the silent world she was in, she then heard a noise in front of her and looked. She saw the red bird now, another phoenix. It was much older than her and its body was completely on fire. " _Come on Phinx! Wake up. You`re coming back to us! Wake up!"_ she heard her mother call in the distance, though Phinx was now too focused on this stranger phoenix to fully acknowledge the voice. She gazed at it in fear, anxiety, curiosity and uncertainty.

Dialogue Options:

1.)…..(silence)

2.) "Stay away from me!"

3.) "Who are you?"

4.) "What happened here?"

 _(The adult phoenix just glanced right back at Phinx with its eye`s having a glare in them. Phinx started to nervously step back while the corners of her vision began to blur.)_

 **(Authors note: Some dialogue choices don`t affect the stories next scene and play out in general the same way. In other words, the four choices above have no reaction.)**

The older phoenix _(not replying to what Phinx said)_ suddenly looked up into the sky again. Phinx found herself backing away faster as the flames around the bird grew in size. Without warning, the bird let out a loud caw and erupted into a fireball. As the flames hit Phinx, she let out a yell of terror. "Phinx! Are you back with us!?" she suddenly heard her mom's voice ask as if she were right next to her.

In that one second Phinx blinked, she found herself back in the temple of the Watchers where her mother, Holden and Krystin looking down at her along with everyone else nearby. Holden suddenly squatted next to Phinx and asked, 'What happened? Never before has a visitor, much less one of us Watchers, seen someone get that potent a vision." sounding like he couldn`t believe what he witnessed just like everyone else. "Phinx…did you see something?"

Dialogue Options:

1.)…..(silence)

2.) "A field of skulls."

3.) "A monstrous bird."

4.) "Everything I saw…I never want to see it again."

( _Every prophet and prophetess continued to glance at Phinx as she struggled to speak up, loud whispers forming around her already. "Whenever you`re ready to talk.", Sophia replied trying not to stutter herself as she kept her tight grip, not wanting her daughter to go where her mind went again.)_

Reactions:

1.) Phinx wished to speak, but she found herself burying her face in her mother's robes before she began crying. "Speak! What did you see!?" one of the prophet Watchers called, starting to cause some animosity in the room. Noting it immediately, Sophia snapped back, "We don`t know what she went through! Let her talk when she`s ready.", making everyone settle down.

2.) Phinxs replies set of a collection of gasps within the room. "Field of skulls? How?", "Was the field somewhere on Edena?", "A lot of death could be coming soon." were the shocked replies as everyone talked among themselves. As Phinx felt she couldn't bring herself to say anything else Sophia replied, "My poor bird." hugging Phinx tighter.

3.) "Monstrous bird? Was that by chance Phinx?" a voice asked in the crowd as the watchers talked in shock amongst themselves. "Don`t talk foolishness. My daughter isn`t that malevolent. She never will be." Sophia replied defensively in all the angry strength she could muster. Phinx could only think of the look she saw in that birds eyes and shivered again.

4.) Phinxs reply made a lot of shocked chatter emerge from everyone in the room. "Can you be more specific?" Holden asked, still trying to press his luck for details. Before Phinx could reply, Sophia replied, "No. Not now. She`s been through enough without you getting aggressive on her. Maybe we`ll hear something else from her later when she settles down."

Sophia then gently sat up, carrying her huddled up daughter as Krystin and Holden backed off. Without looking back, Sophia began to leave the room. "I`ll get you home. You`ll feel safer there." she whispered as she avoided the loud gossip behind her. For a moment she thought someone would follow her, yet no one did, not even Holden. Phinx looked at her mother with a hint of thankfulness before she closed her eyes tight and sniffed. She knew that after what she had seen, nothing would ever be the same for her anywhere. And she also knew that what she saw there…in that world…was a threat that was to come somewhere, to play out somewhere. To be a bleak reality.

[The scene fades from Sophia carrying Phinx out the temple to the stories opening credits which take place in front of many different colored backgrounds. " _Centuries_ " by Fall Out Boy plays as silhouette of an older version of Phinx along with the future characters in the titular team are seen, each using a strange ability. The final frame shows all the members in a group together as the logo appears behind them in a blaze of fire.]

 **Author note: This was the introduction the story. I plan to really get started posting chapters in 2017 weekly or bi-weekly, depending on how things go. What the reboot of the comic will be is a multi-character, multi-viewpoint story involving rehashes of more than a dozen main characters who will have their experiences connect. Since there will be a lot of characters, I will be using HBO`s Game of Thrones story formula to balance things out.**

 **(Try to imagine in the DC Universe you see Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Barry Allan, Diana Prince, Hal Jordan and a few other Justice Leauge Characters have their origins start at what will feel around the same time with the story jumping around from character to character between them, showing what life events led them to be the hero`s we know and love today, similar to how Jon Snow, Arya Stark, Tyrion Lannister and other well developed Game of Thrones characters were introduced and evolved in the story among everything going on. Then, also imagine several villains like The Joker, Joe Chill, Zod, The Riddler and other DC characters also having moments where the focus is on them before they became villains, what led them to who they are today and how they make an impact on the hero`s fight for justice. To top it off, non-super characters like Alfred Pennyworth, Lois Lane and Commissioner Gordon also have scenes that highly contribute to the overall plot.)**


End file.
